A strange addition to a strange family
by tareginda
Summary: Presenting the cast of Tamaki's Suoh proclaimed family!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not owe Ouran High School Host Club so do not sue me.

Notes: Story is based on Tamaki's crazy proclaimed family with a temporary twist of my own. I present the cast takes a deep bow:

Tamaki – Father  
Kyouya – Mother  
Hikaru/ Kaoru – Twins/ Brothers/ Son  
Haruhi – Daughter,  
Mori – Family Dog,  
Honey – Family Cat

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A single meow got her attention.

Haruhi stop dead in her tracks. Slowly her eyes shifted to her right side. A huge cardboard box, it's height to Haruhi's chin, stood by a lamppost. Another meow is heard, Haruhi could see some pink flowers spinning in excitement.

The girl turn her head straight ahead and brusquely ignore the box. The pink flowers jumped up in shock and floated downwards weakly. Suddenly, there was a continuous loud shrill meowing.

**MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MMMEEEEEOOOOOWWWWEEEE**

Haruhi shut her ears in shocked, her confused face cover in cold sweat. Finally she give in and walk briskly to the box. She tiptoed and peer into the box.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne ne Okasan I'm hungry" Tamaki lies on the living room floor, whining.

"Haruhi should be coming home soon very soon, Otousan. Please endure till then." Kyouya continued to be engross in his newspaper

"Ha, Yes! My most beautiful daughter, Haruhi! In a very few moments I will be able to eat Haruhi's handmade dinner, fill full with L.O.V.E! In fact, it is also Father's wish to be see her wearing this lovely apron!" Tamaki presented a white lacy short apron proudly, while sparkles and roses appears in his background.

"Dirty old man." A chorus of voice rang out.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Tamaki spun around in rage.

Hikaru and Kaoru were watching TV.

"We're not talking about you, King." Hikaru answer.

"We're talking about the character in TV, King," Kaoru add in with perfect harmony.

The television screen show the father character imagining a girl in a white lacy short apron with sparkles and rose in the background, eerie similar to the setting as Tamaki a while ago. Tamaki's mouth opens wide in shock.

The twins drape their arms over Tamaki's shoulder and sneer, "Why are you so sensitive? Could you be thinking of dirty thoughts?"

Tamaki's eyes burst in flames, "No I am NOT! Besides, you should call me Father! Okasan! The twins are begin rude! Ground them! Don't give them dinner!" The twins continue to taunt the lord with chorus of "Dirty old man! Dirty old man!"

The main door click open and Haruhi voice call out from the hallway, "I'm home!"

"Haruhi! My dearest daugh ... ther?" Tamaki bounced towards the doorway happily but skid to a stop in surprise.

A HUGE man, 1.93m to be precise, is wearing a brown furry dog suit and a blue bowtie around his neck, follow Haruhi into the living room. His expression is straight, almost bland as he stared at the strange group in front of him. Another smaller cheerful young boy in a furry cream cat suit with a bell and red ribbon tied around his neck and pink flowers adorning his face is hanging onto the giant's shoulder.

"Tamaki sempai, could we please keep these pets please?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's thoughts: Well, I sort of have this inspiration for this fic after reading the halloween arc in the manga. Hope you guys enjoy it! reviews or critics are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I find it amusing when fellow fanfic writers have ask the characters to say the disclaimer. So I'm going to do the same. Presenting my most favourite pairing Haruhi X Mori!

Mori: ...  
Haruhi: Why do we have to do this anyway?  
Tareginda: If you please, Kyouya-kun.  
Kyouya: If you say the disclaimer, I deduct 5 from your debts.  
Haruhi! well, ono... Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to tareginda, please go easy on her.  
Mori-sempai: Ah.  
Kyouko: scribbles in his organizer  
Tareginda: Well done, Haru-chan, Mori-kun! Here's chapter 2 to "A strange Addition to a Strange Family"

* * *

"Tamaki sempai, could we please keep these pets please?" 

Tamaki's head lowered, his bangs shadow his expressive eyes. His jaws tighten as he clenched his fist. He starts to mumble something incoherently. The twins got curious and stood beside the prince. Slightly bending, Hikaru and Kaoru edge closer to Tamaki 's face.

"Did he just say ..." Hikaru asked.

"Unforgiving?" Kaoru finish up his twin's sentence.

"YES! UNFORGIVIABLE UNFORGIVIABLE UNFORGIVIAAABBBLLLEEE!" The twins just barley avoid Tamaki as he dash forward to clasp Haruhi's face firmly. "Why didn't you call me Father? Didn't you know how much it hurt Father? How could you bear to hurt your loving Father?"

Haruhi's eyes have this faraway look as if her soul has travel to a distant galaxy. "Please stop this sexual harassment already, Sempai." She calmly replies.

"!" Within a split second, Tamaki let go of Haruhi and face the dark corner with his knees drawn close to his chest. Dark aura surrounds him as depression lines covered his back. The others ignore him though.

"I'm Hunny, but you can call me Honey!" With a mightly leap, Honey jump onto his best friend's back. "And this is Takashi!" He smiles brightly.

"Is it allright if they move in with us?" Haruhi ask meekly.

"I don't see why not." Kyouya whips out a calculator and starts to calculate. "Honey sempai has quite a fine reputation among the female customers baseand we need a saner character - the wild type." He pushes the glasses upwards as to emphasis the point.

A small sweatdrop slide from Haruhi's face. "Right..."

"Looking cute Honey sempai, here's a candy for you!" Hikaru grin as Honey accept the sweet with an ecstatic "yeah!"

"Hikaru... Could you be ... preferred to be with the pets then with me?" Kaoru chew on his fingernail, his eyes downcrescent.

Without any hesitation, Hikaru's left hand circle around Kaoru's waist and pull him close. Kaoru let a small gasp as Hikaru's right hand cups his twin's chin.

"How could you ever think that way, Kaoru?" Hikaru ask almost in fierce accusation.

"That's because you're looking at him with the same loving graze you look upon me last night in bed..." Kaoru almost sob, as he refused to look at Hikaru with his teary gaze.

Gently Hikaru pull Kaoru's face to meet face to face. Hikaru's eyes also start to tear with sadness, "Do not ever think that way, Kaoru! A friendly pet affection cannot be compared to our strong bonds of brotherly love!"

"Hikaru... I'm so sorry! I will not be suspicious of you ever again!" Kaoru tighten his grip on his twin's designer Tshirt.

"I'm sorry that I made you so sad, Kaoru!" Hikaru gently caress Kaoru's hair.

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru!"

The twins start to embrace each other tightly, with sparkles and white rose appearing at their background. Meanwhile Kyouya is busy taking pictures of the twins, while Haruhi is playing with the pets. They didn't realize a volcanic is about to erupt soon...

"Mori sempai, shake hand please." Haruhi smiled.

Mori look at Haruhi's slender hand for a moment before he raises a furry paw.

With a single leap, Tamaki rush over and place his hand onto Haruhi open palm. With his free hand, he pull Haruhi close to his body. "Haruhi, are you hurt? Did the rabid dog bite you? Who is the fool who let these animals in?" The King angrily bark.

Haruhi raised a finger, "That would be me." much to Tamaki's shock.

Mori look away from the others with the same bland expression but depression lines appearing on his forehead. "Rabid dog..."

"Cheer up! I'm sure Tama-chan didn't mean any harm!" Honey tries to cheer Mori up with his stuffed toy rabbit. Meanwhile a battle is raging.

"What do you mean we won't keep the pets?" Haruhi angrily asked. The twins slide into position to Haruhi's side. "Yeah, yeah! Okasan have agreed to keep them!" They punch their fist in the air in agreement.

Tamaki stab his finger at Haruhi's direction, an impressive structure, "Under my house, I am the head of the family, therefore I am the King! My words are law and no one is to disagree with it!"

"We disagree." was the immediate reply by the twins. Tamaki took a step back in shock, and was immediate overwhelm by an evil aura emit by a certain bespectacled mother.

"Are you saying my opinion does not matter in this family, hmmm? Otousan?" Kyouya push his glasses up, his face darken.

"Eek!" Tamaki took another step back in fear.

"Why are you always like that...?" Haruhi quietly say. Tamaki turn his head to face his proclaim daughter. "Haruhi?" He asks in concern.

"... If you're going to be so rude, I'm going to ignore you for the rest of my life!" Haruhi angry stated.

For a moment, Tamaki stood and look at Haruhi blankly. Tears started to overflow from Tamaki's eyes, scaring Haruhi to bits.

"Haruhi is stupid!" Tamaki wails as he runs out of the house with his hand covering his face.

"Wa... wait a minute!" Haruhi call out, but Tamaki slam the door so hard, a painting on the wall tilted sideways.

"Wh... what should we do now?" Haruhi ask, wondering what she has gotten herself into now.

"You should make dinner now, it's almost dinner time." Kyouko suggested.

"Yeah, we're hungry!" The twins chime in unison.  
Honey hugs his toy bunny and asks, "Will there be any cake?"  
Mori hold a furry paw to his stomach, as if to show he's hungry too.

Sweatdrops form on Haurhi's head, "You guys don't seem to care about Tamaki Sempai at all..."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ouran high school host club does not belong to me, but I really love Tamaki / Haruhi and Renge!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi stir the simmering stock and gingerly took a sip. "Just nice." She could hear the twins are playing "Who is Hikaru-kun?" game with the others in the living room. She looks out in the window just in time to see the first snowflakes of winter starting to fall.

" ... ... Tamaki didn't bring his coat out. Will he be all right?" Haruhi wonder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamaki press his face against the kitchen window, a layer of snow covering his head and shoulder. "How dare they have dinner without me..." He fumed. Indeed, tonight dinner is seafood hotpot, with a spread of simple commoner but fresh dishes such as fish, vegetables and mushroom. Tamaki notice Honey and Mori have remove their furry animal suits and dress in normal clothes now. Kyouya and Honey is talking animatedly among themselves while Mori listen in. The twins are trying to hand feed Haruhi, but she push them away. It was then Tamaki notice Haruhi's smile seems so bright and cheerful as she laughs at the twins' joke.

" ... " Tamaki turn around and slump down onto the snow ground. He stares at the starry night in deep thoughts. He then places his hand onto his forehead hand and mutter, "Perhaps this is for the best... Haruhi look so much happier... without me..."

"Without you what?" Haruhi ask, appearing from out of the blue. Tamaki jump up into the air in shocked and fright.

"How? When? " Tamaki stammer in confusion. "I saw you at the window." was Haruhi's simple answer as she brush off the snow and drape a thick coat over Tamaki's shoulder. She then sits beside Tamaki, to his embarrassment.

For a quiet moment, both of them sit on the ground, watching the fresh snowflakes spiraling downwards from the starlit heavens. Tamaki stole a glance at Haruhi. Her huge brown eyes, her fair complexion, as pure as the heavens itself. His body grew hotter and he felt as if he has drunk from the holy nectar of wine.

"I ..." Haruhi breaks the silent night.

Reaching out, Tamaki suddenly hug Haruhi close to him. "... I do not want you to ignore me forever." Tamaki immediately answer.

In Tamaki's arms, Haruhi look at him and snort out a laughter. Covering her mouth with her palm, she starts to giggle uncontrolled. Tamaki could only look on with a bashful smile, not quite sure why is his daughter laughing like that.

"You silly guy." Haurhi wipes the tear from her eye and look at Tamaki with her mesmerizing brown eyes. She then reaches out her hand towards Tamaki's face.

In Tamaki point of view, it was as if the time have crawl to a snail pace. He can actually see the snowflakes start dancing in the air, taking a downward step on the invisible stairs each minute. Haruhi's small hand came closer and closer to his cheek.

"What is she trying to do? Didn't I use this move to woo the customers in host club? God, her eyes... so huge! I could just dive into those orbs. And those long eyelashes. Could she be coming closer for a**KISSSSSSSUUUUUU**?" A million thoughts rush through his head and his face turn as red as a tomato. His heartbeat pound as loudly as a drum into his ears.

Haruhi simply brush the snow from his fringe. "Come on, let's go in already."

Blink blink The king blink twice in confusion. "Uhh, o... kay." Tamaki smatter

Without any warning, the kitchen window open from above, sending snow flying onto the sitting couple. A pair of buckets appears, and pours the water onto the surprised Haruhi and Tamaki.

"SO COLD!" the poor rich Tamaki yelp and jumps around in shocked. Haruhi's reaction is calmer, "Awww, Hikaru, Kaoru, what the hell are you doing? Now I have to take a bath again."

Hikaru place his left arm on the window panel and place his right palm on his chin, Kaoru vice-versa and grin. It's a mirror image, "Sorry, Haruhi, we saw some smoke coming from outside right under the window and we thought it's an arson case."

Tamaki spun around in wild abandon and fling his arms. "Why are you using such foul words? A girl should not use such vulgar words! Are you trying to copy some devil twins?"

Haruhi walk pass Tamaki, ignoring him and say, "I don't think it's such a big deal, O-tou-san."

"!" Once again, Tamaki sit on the ground and stare into the dark heavens with depression lines to match. "Oh God, My daughter has grown up... Where have my beautiful daughter gone? What have I done?"

Kyouya appears with thick towels and hot heating packets. "Come on now. Come in before you two catch a cold." Haruhi accept with gratitude.

Haruhi press the heating packet between her palms as she enters the doorway. Looking back, she watches as Kyouya gently place a thick towel onto the sad Tamaki shoulder. The twins and pets start to have a snow fight in the back yard.

She gently smiles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author end notes: I know I know, the ending is sooooo werid! I tried my best already, so sorry!

and I love to bully Tamaki! XD


End file.
